1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing short nails of a nailing gun from being deadlocked, particularly to one provided under the gunpoint of a nail gun and adjustable to be moved transversely for sealing up the front slot of the nail row inlet under the gunpoint. Thus, when a nailing gun is loaded with short nail rows for use, the short nails can avoid being deadlocked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nail cartridge of a conventional nail gun usually has its front wall bored with an insert groove for the lower end of a long nail formed in a row to extend therethrough so that the long nail can be pushed in the gunpoint through the nail outlet in the topside of the nail cartridge. Further, the gunpoint has its lower side bored with a nail inlet facing the nail outlet of the nail cartridge and longer than the long nail for the long nail to be loaded therein. Therefore, part of the front portion of the nail inlet of the gunpoint exceeds the front edge of the nail cartridge and forms an unclosed slot, which always renders a short nail liable to be deadlocked during nail striking. In view of this drawback, a slot-sealing member 10 is provided to prevent short nails  from being deadlocked. The slot-sealing member 10, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, is an inverted L-shaped vertical plate 11 consisting of a vertical portion 111 and a horizontal portion 112. The vertical portion 111 is to be inserted in the front insert groove 211 of the nail cartridge 21 of a nail gun 20, having a position hole 113 for a locking bolt 114 to be inserted therethrough and locked in the insert holes 212 in the opposite side walls of the nail cartridge 21. The horizontal portion 112 is to be inserted in the front slot 222 of the nail row inlet 221 under the gunpoint 22 for sealing up the slot 222, having its upper sealing surface 115 positioned flush with the nail guiding surface 223 of the gunpoint 22 so as to guide the nail row 23 to slide forward smoothly. In addition, the vertical portion 111 has its front end formed with a transverse plate 12 to be positioned on the front wall of the nail cartridge 21. Thus, when the nail gun 20 is loaded with a row of short nail 23 for use, the slot sealing member 10 can be assembled with the nail cartridge 21 to seal up the slot 222, preventing short nails from being deadlocked.
When the nail gun 20 is loaded with a short nail 23 for use, the slot sealing member 10 has to be assembled with the nail cartridge 21, but when a row of long nails 23 is used, the slot sealing member 10 must be disassembled from the nail cartridge 21 so as not to block the lower end of a long nail 23, inconvenient in  replacing a row of long nails and a row of short nail alternately and likely to drop or lose the slot sealing member 20 after the slot sealing member 20 is completely detached.